vasterionfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle
Worship Sacrifice of life. In open society lambs, cows, chickens, and other livestock but darker cults will indulge in humanoid sacrifice in secret gatherings. Temples No dedicated temples within civil society though in far shadier and less cultured areas a small gathering may occur. For the most part however those that practice Oracles teachings do so in private away from prying eyes. Lore “The weak are but sheep to be culled. Only those with power will survive in this world, my world.” -Oracle's words moments prior to her ascension, after the sacrifice of her town's entire population. A story wrapped in tragedy and misfortune. Oracle is the youngest of the gods in Vasterion. A child with limitless power. She grew up as any normal human girl, born to a mother and father that loved her more than the world itself. It wasn't until she reached six years of age that her ‘Gift’ was discovered. A natural talent for the arcane arts. By her eighth year she could fly, alter her form, and even control the elements to a startling degree. Her parents, so excited by her aptitude, pushed her to continue in the study of magic. Every moment of the next three years was spent buried in books and honing her talent. But while her abilities soon matched that of a master magician, her mind was still that of a child’s, easily influenced and corrupted. Powers beyond the veil of Vasterion took an interest in her. Promising Oracle Power that would make her parents burst with pride. She would forever be the diamond in their eyes. These eldritch beings promised the whole world to her, and she was captivated. They asked only one thing of her. To take a life. They provided her with a beautifully wrought ceremonial dagger and with it, she changed the world. With morality being overlooked in the teachings of her short life, she acted with little hesitation at the behest of her new friends, sweet promises poisoning her fragile mind. As she sought out and found that poor soul, only the allure of power was left to her. Who would suspect a young girl to have such intent? Quickly, silently, she slid the knife into the innocent’s heart. From that dread wound eldritch horrors and the strength they possessed poured into Oracles flesh, infusing her with untold power. With this new malign force she conjured monsters and horrors that ravished the town, her twisted mind blind to the original intent in her fell assassination. By the time she found her parents in the chaos they had already been devoured and her heart said nothing, felt no remorse. The beasts gnawed at the bones left over as she looked around her at the ravaged corpse of her hometown. She now held immense power. For what could be more powerful, more invigorating, than the power to take life? She let her family be devoured. Her friends, colleagues, everyone she had ever known. All dead, and with each death, every final scream announcing the end for yet another, her powers grew all the greater. As the last soul cried in agony she left her weak flesh behind and ascended to the heights of a God. Category:Minor Deity